During engine operation, a pre-ignition event can occur in the engine, in which ignition occurs before the spark from a spark plug. The pre-ignition event can cause a spike in pressure between a closed exhaust valve and a piston moving toward a top-dead-center position. When this spike occurs, additional forces are applied to one or more of the exhaust valve, the connecting rods attached to the crankshaft, the piston and associated piston rings.